The prior art is replete with fans of a type for producing a current of air or other gases or vapors. Fans are normally used for circulating air in rooms and buildings; for cooling motors and transmissions; for cooling and drying people, materials, or products; for exhausting dust and noxious fumes; for conveying light materials; for forced draft in steam boilers; and in heating, ventilating and air-conditioning systems.
A typical fan normally consists of a series of radial fan blades attached to a central rotating body or hub. The rotating assembly of blades and hub is known as an impeller, a rotor or a runner, and it may or may not be enclosed in a housing. Fans may be driven by an electric motor, an internal-combustion engine, a steam turbine, a gas turbine or other motive power.
Fan blades are normally fixed to the central rotating hub by means of conventional nut and bolt fastening mechanisms, welding or integral coupling. Although exemplary, known methods and mechanisms for attaching fan blades with a rotating hub fail to allow for the easy and efficient replacement of damaged or undesirable fan blades as needed.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
It is a purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved attachment assembly for detachably engaging fan blades with a rotating hub.
It is another purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved attachment assembly that is easy to construct.
It is still another purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved attachment assembly that is easy to use.
It is a further purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved attachment assembly that is inexpensive.
It is yet a further purpose of the present invention is to provide a new and improved attachment assembly for detachably engaging a fan blade with a rotating hub that requires no specialized equipment.
It is still a further provision of the present invention to increase the ease and efficiency of fan blade replacement.
It is another provision of the present invention to alleviate the frustration that normally occurs when replacing fan blades.
It is yet another purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved attachment assembly for detachably engaging fan blades with a rotating hub that is rugged and dependable.
It is still another purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved attachment assembly for detachably engaging fan blades with a rotating hub of a ceiling fan.